Hyde
by Picrogeist
Summary: Hyde comes from an ancient group of people, the Lunara. These mages were enchanters whose only competition in power were gods themselves. Hyde is banned from his tribe for a crime he never committed. He is branded with the mark of a traitor and leaves for Magnolia. He sets up a shop where he tries to forget his past... but this boy's story is far from over.
1. Chapter 1

_Hidden deep in the woods of Fiore laid an ancient tribe, origins going back to the birth of said nation. The people of this tribe were gifted with extraordinary abilities, the power to create very strong enchantments. These spells were incredibly powerful and dangerous, usually bonded to the sturdiest and most flexible weapons. Through the generations the tribe had yet to make contact with outside world, they remained unseen, rumored. Although lacking human contact, the people still had managed to become somewhat of a legend, as weapons designed by these mages were incredibly powerful and hidden throughout the concaves of the forest. This tribe was nicknamed the tinkers, named after small fairy like creatures who fixed objects but in truth, they were called the Lunara._

 _Now we begin the story with Hyde, one of the most powerful Lunara in all of the tribes history, the prodigy and loved by the people. As the boy's magic gained strength, his family began to worry as the shaman had begun taking interest in the boy. His mother and father knew that they would lose their standing in the hierarchy in the tribe if the boys abilities overwhelmed their own, so they did something sinister. The night that the leader of the Lunara was to announce the apprentice to the shaman, the parents drugged their son and butchered the elder shaman. The family set up the crime to make it seem like their own son had done the deed._

 _The citizens found the scene and cried in terror, blood littered every inch of the home and the boy supposedly responsible bared a knife in his unconscious form. Hyde was banished from the tribe forever, and the title of shaman went to his parents, all according to plan. The boy was branded with the mark of a traitor on his neck, and sent on his way to the outside world, a place he had no experience with and dangerous with unknown magic._

 _The enchanter found his way to magnolia where he took a position as a residential enchanter, he stayed with his Lunara styled roots as his customers rarely saw the boy's face and their commissioned items were left packaged and perfected on their door steps. After assimilating into the public life, assassins began coming for the boy, his parents trying to eliminate their son once and for all. The assassins stood no chance against the powerful mage, his spells overpowered any attempt on his life, if anything they only made him angrier._

 _In the present the boy resides in his shop, waiting for the moment where he can take back his rightful position as shaman and rain hell on his corrupted family._

 _Hyde's_ **P.O.V**

It was such a boring day, the customers I did get only wanted minor shielding wards and I could have enchanted that shit in my sleep. I leaned on the harshly splintered wood that acted as my desk, shifting uncomfortably at the sharp spines digging into my skin. I looked at the front of my shop, it was quaint in a way, strong glass panes, steady support and topped off with a spell that kept customers from seeing me. Lunara tradition has always been shy…reclusive, showing one's true self was considered an honor and although my bitterness for my home laid still, I missed it and practiced what I could. Seeing customers come in and talk to nothing was pretty humorous too.

I looked at the mirror to the side of me, my reflection making me cringe slightly. My light blonde hair was long and put up in a messy pony tail. It was a literal birdnest. My eyes are Golden brown and were the only thing decent looking about me as my body was as frail as a twig.

Sighing I glanced at the clock on the wall… it was closing time thank God, I was about to kill myself out of complete and utter boredom. Hopping up I flinch as splinters break off into my hand. Cradling the "injured" hand like a child I scream through clenched teeth," God damnit!"

Loud footsteps are heard as I hop up and down shaking my hand… god I was such a child I thought as I blew gently onto the maimed hand. I stopped pitying myself when I heard a loud thump in my backroom, my entire body froze. No one besides me had ever been back there and I knew everything was placed perfectly… something knocked it over. Emotionlessly I ripped out the pieces of wood and threw them to the ground, my wand materialized in hand ready for a fight.

I tiptoed to the backroom door, the only other way to get into that room was from an upper access door for emergencies, someone wanted to get in without me knowing and I could only assume yet another assassin. My eye's narrowed threateningly, my parent's had guts I will give that to them. I stroked the scarred tissue on the back of my neck… the sign of a traitor… well this traitor is about to kick some ass.

With my wand now glowing a soft white I clutched the doorknob as if it were my lifeline, my knuckles white with pressure. I swing the door open and quickly swing a trapping spell, my magic demanded on physical objects to cast spells, as my own magic, although very powerful, could only be bound to them. But my wands packed a hell of a punch.

I heard a sound of surprise come from the large figure I hit, my magic enveloping him instantly with chains wrapped around every corner of his body. I created the wand for traps, enchanted perfectly, then again everything I enchant is perfect. I smirked at my own self-praise then directed my attention to the target now hanging in the air from magical chains.

My eyes widened as I studied the man in front of me… he was… a hunk. His figure was bulging with muscle and they brimmed as he struggled against the chains. His face was angry, but it still managed to look so gorgeous and chiseled, even with the lighting scar on his eye he was perfect. Love at first sight was bullshit, but this man could make my heart race in a second. My face turned red instantly and my heart bumped faster than it had in a while.

Being gay in Fiore wasn't that bad… no one really cared when there were crazy mages rampant in every city. A part of me was hoping the man in front of me was like me but I rarely found anyone of the same sexuality in this damn town. I was shook back into my thoughts as the man growled at me darkly," Let me the fuck out!"

I looked at him and cackled," You're the one in my goddamn shop without permission, if anything I should put more chains on your ass," my eyes landed on his butt and smiled a little whimsically. The man saw my gaze and shifted his position awkwardly. "What the hell do you want kid, money? I gotta mission to complete," He muttered, his body still tense.

I glared with eyebrows raised, my blush long receding after hearing the man's personality slip through his words. "I want to know why you are in my shop, what kind of mission could you have that leads you here?" I questioned losing patience.

The man answered," There was talk of an enchanter who had killed multiple people around here, your shop stuck out like a store thumb… hell I don't think there's another enchantment store in any vicinity of magnolia." My eyes widened in worry and the man continued," I am guessing your boss is the this powerful mage fucker, so make this easy and show me where he is," at that moment he broke my chains, static encasing him and landed in a fighting position," now!"

I backed up at the magical energy building up, but my pride got the best of me," There is no boss you dumb ass, I am the enchanter of this shop and you stand no chance."

Our anger was brimming and a fight was evident… like hell I'd lose to a simple mage. But I knew one thing… my shop was going to get demolished.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Hyde shivered, his opponents power leaked outwards as lightning sparked around the man, goosebumps littered the enchanter's calloused skin with anticipation. Hyde looked up into the man's eyes to be met with stormy gray orbs, bright with anger. The boy could have sworn that he saw pity flash in Laxus's face as well… that angered Hyde.

The assassins he had killed were nothing, pests with magical abilities matching that of a child. They all started the same, coaxing Hyde not to run away like a coward, they said they would make his death quick but the only death was their own… and it was a anything but quick. Pity was Hyde's worst enemy and greatest ally, his feminine figure and small height made people look down on him… sometimes literally but metaphorically as well. His magic was what really brought the punch, the ability to create and absorb powerful enchantments, deadly.

The enchanter dropped to his knees slamming his hands into the wooden paneled floor, white energy crackled and snapped as Hyde's magic released itself throughout the shop. " **Phantom** ," the boy growled, his hair whipping wildly with the magical pressure being released from both opponents.

Before the lightning mage could even send an attack a crude, gnarled claw of wood had him held tightly around the neck, lifting him to the ceiling. In turn more splintered pieces swarmed around his trapped figure until he was wrapped in a cocoon of spiky bark. The man grunted, he could feel multiple punctures along his skin with blood slowly cascading down his large figure. Laxus glared down at the boy who eye's looked bored, he smiled upwards grinning in satisfaction at his work… oh how he wanted to wipe that smug little ass hole's smile off his face. "Enough playing around," the grey eyed man smirked.

Hyde slammed his eyes shut as a bright light surrounded the cocoon, in defense the enchanter urged the wood to slam even tighter on Laxus, his eyes popped open when he heard a loud crunch. The boy looked up in fear, even with the attack the boy hated killing people… often, the mess was a nightmare to clean up. There was no enchantment to hide dead bodies even with all the attempts he had gone through. To his astonishment there was no blood, no corpse, there wasn't even a mage in the wooden trap… it was empty.

As the boy stared wide eyed in confusion Laxus lightning teleported behind the boy and tapped his shoulder," looking for me?" The enchanter had no chance to react as a magically infused kick sent the boy crashing through his shop's wall and into the surrounding forest. The boy prodigy clenched his teeth with each crash and tumble, he let out a loud yelp as he was slammed into a tree. Hyde slid down the tree almost comically and collapsed onto the grass, his body still convulsing with static shock.

Laxus ran towards the boy in his defeated state and sent what he expected to be a finishing blow," **Lightning Dragons Fist".**

The attack struck the boy with incredible speed, an explosion of dust and dirt was sent into the air as the static from Laxus's attack surged through every waking surface. The mage smirked and relaxed slightly, rubbing his spiky hair back to his original position. The deed was done… or at least he thought.

A voice broke through the smoke cloud still rising from the ground," You know, if you wanted to touch me so bad you could have just asked me." Hyde said in a jokingly seductive voice.

Laxus growled at his opponent; who appeared unscathed by his attack, a slight blush littered his cheeks, hidden by dust and dirt. The smaller boy's persona changed almost instantaneously, his once joking attitude turned into one of a much more mature person. His shoulder and stance were hunched back slightly, a fighting stance that he had learned in his village. The lightning mage said angrily," Kid you got no chance in this battle or with me, how the hell didn't my attack hurt you."

Hyde broke his mask of combat to a more sly face," You'll find out later tesla."

Laxus looked at the boy in confusion as he called him a tesla… what the fuck was a tesla Laxus thought to himself.

With the lightning mage confused by the boy's words Hyde spun around and brought both of his palms upwards in a prayer like fashion, the blueish energy returning and churning with energy. " **Forge,"** the enchanter cried, his hair unreeling itself from his hair tie as the energy surged around them.

Dark stone burst through the ground around Laxus, enveloping the mage yet leaving a small window like hole on the side. The spell was one of the first the boy had learned… a spell that would literally enable him to drain magical power, adding its own power into his array of past enchantments. Hyde wiped his hair around his back and laughed quietly at the man trying to escape his little prison. Laxus's eyes sped to his own as the sound of laughter taunted him.

"You are tough man," the enchanter sat down, "your power will give me a hell of an enchantment."

"What the fuck are you talking about you psycho?! Why can't I escape this thing?" The contained man spat. Hyde giggled at Laxus's vain efforts.

"My spell blocks magical energy, lowering it and concentrating it into your core. This allows me to literally develop abilities based on yours… once I absorb them of course," The boy brought a finger to his mouth jokingly," I wonder what I will get from you? Maybe a spell that makes someone an asshole… or mediocre."

The mage tried kicking at his opponent but his kick was only met by nonmoving stone. Hyde smiled and uttered," Let's begin," the boy stepped backwards and again the ghost like energy appeared in Hyde's hands.

"I'd get ready," the enchanter grunted, as the spell took a heavy amount of energy," This will hurt… a lot." Saying that the boy clapped his hands, blue magic escaped in the form of a shockwave.

" **Activate!"** Hide said seriously, his forge churned and the rocks of the prison rumbled as spine like thorns of energy were released into Laxus's body. The lightning mage screamed, his body felt as if it was being torn apart, his magic being forcibly extracted from its host. His skin was hot, blood streamed from his mouth and nose; his vision became blurry… the pain… the pain was chaotic.

It all turned black and his form held steady by Hyde's magic; collapsed. Hyde smiled and lowered his forge, its stone melted into the ground and out of sight leaving an unconscious lightning mage. The enchanter almost felt sorry seeing the carnage his spell had left, burns and blood littered his body. "At least his shirt ripped," The mage said to himself as he gazed at Laxus's very firm body. A blush formed on Hyde's face as he approached the man.

" **Baryon Formation,"** the words reached the boy's ears and he quickly turned behind him to see a beam of green energy sent directly at him. He had no time to dodge so the boy cast a quick shield enchantment around himself taking a lot of the blow, forcing the mage's feet back. Hyde grunted and squinted as the light from the magic attack slowly faded away to reveal three rather angry looking mages. The enchanter gritted his teeth, he drew blood from his cheek the metallic taste fueling his fear and anger.

The group looked at their fallen leader and scowled, their energy becoming dark and enraged. Hyde knew his weakened state would be the death of him, the forge spell was powerful but took up most of his magical container. His only option was to run from the other mages, a slick bland wand slipped swiftly from his sleeve into his hand. The boy gripped the object tightly, raising it to the sky. His enemies looked at the boy's motion in confusion but after realizing it was probably an attack; spells were sent spiraling towards him.

Hyde jumped backward quickly pointing his wand to the ground," **Smoke** ," the boy chanted. The simple incantation was incredibly effective, leaving him area to escape and at the same time targeting his enemies and suffocating them with the toxic fumes. The enchanter smirked hearing the coughs arise from the smoke cloud polluting the area in front of him.

Hyde stepped backwards, still slightly limping from his earlier battle. The boy turned around only to be met with a punch right to his face.

Laxus, who had barely managed to get up had managed to knock the enchanter out cold, his hair falling around the boy almost angelically, rather ironic. The smoke cloud disappeared instantaneously and the team was reunited, Freed ran up comically and grasped onto Laxus," Laxus! Are you alright, did this thug hurt you?"

The lightning mage smirked but gritted his teeth as the slight movement made his body ache. "Gave a hell of a fight, but he is no problem now."

Laxus picked up the light boy and lugged him over his broad shoulders. "Come one," Laxus said pointing to his group," Let's take him to Fairy Tail for questioning."


End file.
